Moonstar
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: The Enterprise runs across a seemingly new race. Spock is fascinated about Fa Rhun, and she seems to share the feeling. SpockxOC. Somewhat romance. May not be updated regularly.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Star Trek characters, though I do wish I owned Mr. Spock. I do, However, own Z'ress, Har'Nelde, Ssinjin'Kyon, and Fa'Rhun. As always with my stories, this is an AU fanfic.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/quoating someone', "_Language of the Alvaan_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Me )).

)( Prolog )(

A dark skinned girl ran down a corridor of what appeared to some kind of aristocratic, or even palace of some place. The girl had sky blue hair that fell to her waist like a rippling waterfall. She wore a white dress with red rune-like designs on it. Her dress went to just about mid-thigh.

The dress didn't even have any sleeves, it wrapped around her chest, like it was a second skin. A red overdress came over that one, being sleeveless and falling down to just above her knees, the over-dress had a vertical slit in the front that started at the waist, in which a red and white sash held it closed on the top.

She wore a pair of soft red slippers that matched her outfit, and she had two silver anklets, one on each ankle, a silver bracelet that was situated on her right thigh, two silver bracelets on each arm, a silver arm band on her left bicep, a silver necklace that held a ruby gem that dangled down to her cleavage.

She also had a simple, yet elegant silver circlet upon her brow whose band disappeared under her hair, appearing a moment more as her hair was parted by long pointed ears. Even at first glance, one would not mistake her for a Vulcan, as her ears did not point at the top like theirs did.

Infact, it was pointed backwards, like what a human would call a typical mythical elf's. Another female appeared in the girl's line of sight, the woman wearing an outfit almost identical to her own. The woman's outfit was longer, for one, her dress extending to just past her knees, her over-dress sweeping by her ankles.

Her outfit was blue, however, with white rune-like designs on it. She wore the almost same exact jewlry as the girl, except hers was golden in color, her legband on her left leg, and her arm band on her right bicep. Her circlet had an even more elaborate design than the first one's, probably indicating a higher rank status, and her necklace held a saphire, rather than a ruby.

The woman's hair was a soft silver color, like pale moonlight filtering through the tree leaves on a starry night, her eyes a darker blue than the younger girl's. "Sister!" The girl cried, causing the elder one to pause for her, the two dashing off towards some unknown destination.

"Z'ress! Have you found any of the others? We must evacuate." The elder girl said as they came to a large room. Up untill this point, everything seemed like something out of a fairy tale, and instead, this room they were in was highly technological, with what was a small diamond shaped vessel awaiting them.

"Forgive me, Fa'Rhun, I could not find any others." Z'ress said, head looking to the floor in submission. "It is not your fault." Fa'Rhun said, placing her hand upon her younger sister's shoulder, before they hasted to the small ship. "Will we be the only ones?" Z'ress asked, looking to Fa'Rhun as she worked the controls on the ship, the shuttle bay doors sliding open in the ceiling.

"I don't know." She replied, making sure Z'ress was secure, before hitting the 'ignition' button on the ship's consol. "I am frightened, Fa'Rhun." Z'ress said, hand reaching out to her. Fa'Rhun reached over to her sister's hand, clasping hands almost like an older sibling would do with a younger one on Earth, except that their index finger and thumb pressed flat against each other.

Fa'Rhun radiated calm to Z'ress as they shot out of the bay, out of the woods, and even the atmosphere of their green and red planet, their ship slowing to a stop as they reached peak orbit around their planet of N'riveh. Z'ress moved to a window, eyes of sky watching in sadnesss as she watched red and yellow fire spreading across the surface of their planet, from the war that was going on there.

"...They were not lying when they had said that they could destroy everyone, including themselves.." Z'ress said, tears sliding down her face as she remembered their brothers and sisters that they could not save. "Do not distress, there were more than one of the Starships. I'm sure they were able to make it to some of them." Fa'Rhun said, pulling up a star map of the region.

)( Story Start )(

"If you think I do this because I wish it, you would be wrong." Perren said, looking away from Piper. 'Not doing it because he wanted to?' Piper thought as they worked to get back to the Enterprise. It was such a surprise when they HAD finally gotten back to the Enterprise, and was taking the prisoners to the brig when Sarda found two women there.

"Wethrinaenea! Amin feuya ten'lle!" The taller silver haired one said to their captives, eyes narrowed. She was also, he noticed, in a protective stance infront of the other, who was sitting on the bed, eyes glazed over a bit, and her stomach swollen outwards.

Mornay snorted, glaring at the silver haired one. "Moronic alien, don't you know I don't understand you?" She sneered as they shoved her in a cell with Dr. Boma. "Then perhaps you would understand this. If I ever get my hands upon you. You will wish you were never created." She stated in english, with a slight accent that Sarda could not place.

"Aiya! Tanya awra!" The blue haired one cried out, holding her stomach. The silver haired one glanced at the blue haired one as he unlocked the door to their cell. "I know that this ship has a medical room. I will need the requirement of it. Z'ress is in labor." The silver haired one said, making Sarda stare a moment.

"I'm sure Dr. McCoy would be pleased at the change of emergency." He said, watching as the silver haired one gently picked up the smaller one, how, he did not know, as she did not look THAT strong. "That won't be needed. I am a healer myself." The silver haired one said as Sarda guided them to sick bay.

"Oh what now?" McCoy said as Sarda guided them into the sick bay. "I think the one with blue hair is going into labor now.." He said. "Oh great, just what I needed at the moment!" He said before grabbing a Tricorder. "That will not be needed, I just wished to get Z'ress to a sterile enviroment to birth her." Fa'Rhun said.

"Fa'Rhun, diola lle." Z'ress said, smiling. "Lle ceroso, Z'ress." Fa'Rhun stated as she checked the pulse of her sister and relenting a few minutes later to let McCoy help her, as he wouldn't quit complaining that he also knew what he was doing. About an hour later had McCoy placing a call to the bridge.

"Kirk here, what's the matter Dr. McCoy?" He asked, wondering if something was wrong. "Why, nothing at all Captain. I just have someone here in sick bay who would very much like to see Perren, is all." McCoy said, almost sounding happy. "Z'ress?!" Perren asked, looking perhaps a bit worried.

"I think that's her name, Yeah." McCoy said as he glanced at the two strangers. The older one was smiling and fixing the younger one's hair as the younger one was sitting up on the medical berth, smiling happily at the newborn child she'd just had. At first McCoy had been startled at the purple blood, but figured Vulcans had green, so it was like another strange species of Vulcan no one knew about.

It didn't take Perren very long to get to sick bay, looking almost frantic at why Z'ress would be in sick bay. "Melamin! I have given you a son!" She said proudly, Fa'Rhun standing to the side at their reunion. "Fa'Rhun, my sister, I thank you for watching over her." Perren said, hand moving to his forehead and bowing his head in thanks.

"You are most welcome, though, I HAVE watched over her since SHE was birthed. You should also thank McCoy, he helped a little." Fa'Rhun said, making McCoy sputter at the 'a little'. Of course, he realized she was teasing him at the small quirk of a smile she gave him.

"If you don't mind my asking...what ARE you?" McCoy asked Fa'Rhun off to the side. "My sister and I are Alvaan. We SHOULD be in your ships library. Of course, your race has developed since the last time any of our race has visited your planet. I will assume that by the technology you have here, that you no longer depend on horses for travel?" She asked, silvery brow arching.

"What? No. How do YOU know that?" McCoy asked curiously. "Because we have visited your planet before. Humans more commonly called us 'Elven', 'Elves', and 'Elf.' because they were unable to pronounce our name correctly." Fa'Rhun stated. "Fascinating." Spock said, having entered just a few moments ago.

"...And here I thought the legends of the 'fair folk' were just stories." McCoy said with interest. "Indeed." Fa'Rhun said, quirking her eyebrow once more. "McCoy, what going on...here?" Kirk asked, stopping short as he strided into the sick bay, blinking at Fa'Rhun.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Apparantly, Fa'Rhun here says that her people have been to Earth before, WAY before the Vulcans here." McCoy said, pointing at Spock a moment. "I..Don't understand." Kirk said, blinking. "Ever heard the old stories of 'Elves'?" McCoy said, grinning as Kirk stared at Fa'Rhun again.

"Let me explain. Those were 'explorers' of our people. We were curious about life outside of our own system, so three houses of Alvaan volunteered to go forth and look. They found Earth, and the humans there, and forged a friendship with them. They lived in peace for several hundreds of years, before we Alvaan grew tired with the Human's constant warring, and fled the planet with our technology." Fa'Rhun said, standing with her hands clasped infront of her lap.

"We figured at that time, if we introduced technology to your people, as superstisious as they were, would slay our people as 'children of demons and witches', so we had never given you any, with the exception of basic technology for various working groups, like farmers, and some would assume, miners. Also, the reason why no technology from that was introduced, was because we feared Humans would implement it in new ways of war." Fa'Rhun stated matter-of-factly.

"We left the Earth, deciding to await for it to contact US when it had developed technology on it's own. But a few monthes ago, our world was destroyed in a war with another of our planet's races. The planet still orbits, but it is unlikaly that any survive. Z'ress and I are the only known survivors, that I am aware of." Fa'Rhun said, glancing at her younger sister as she quietly talked with Perren.

"And apparantly, we will not be the last of our kind." She said, brow arching a moment in humor. "Well, what are you going to do now?" Kirk asked, curious. "Z'ress will be going with Perren, they have bonded. And is her right at her age, even if she IS a bit young by our standards, a young adult." Fa'Rhun said.

"I...do not know what I shall do just yet." She said after a moment in thought. "...How old are you two?" McCoy asked curiously. "Z'ress is about fifty of your human years old. And I am approaching my two hundredth." Fa'Rhun said, making McCoy and Kirk stare at her in disbelief.

"Impressive." Spock said, hands behind his back. "So what's with the strange getup?" McCoy asked, pointing at her clothes and jewlery. "Z'ress and I were in line for succession of the throne on our homeworld. But, the colors indicate what were were proficcient in. As you may know by now, I am a healer." She said, pointing at the color of blue upon her dress.

"Z'ress was in technology. We have various other things in which we color coordinate. But now wouldn't be the time to talk of such things." Fa'Rhun said, glancing at her sister once more, as if making sure she was still fine. She glanced around at all the people running around, doctors and orderlies from the three other ships that had come to their rescue.

)( One Week Later )(

Things were back to normal upon the Enterprise, well, as normal as they got anyways. Z'ress and Perren were dropped off with a Vulcan ship to be taken back to Vulcan, many of whom upon the ship had been quite fascinated with Z'ress, and Fa'Rhun as they saw them, before Fa'Rhun returned to the Enterprise.

Kirk, McCoy, and Spock looked at each other as they stood outside of Fa'Rhun's quarters that she had been given, the three as equally as curious about the Alvaan female as the other. Kirk rang the chime once...twice...thrice...No answer. "Perhaps she is not inside?" Spock voiced looking to them.

"I suppose we could enter and await her return, for a few minutes at least." Kirk said, the door sliding open as the three entered, the door sliding shut behind them. They only had a few moments to look around her room curiously, before a secondary door opened, and Fa'Rhun entered the room, arching a silvery brow at them.

Kirk and McCoy coughed a moment, before the three of them adverted their gaze as Fa'Rhun grabbed a robe and placed it upon her naked form. Fa'Rhun ran elegant fingers through her damp hair, which hung heavier against her back. "We are sorry, we should have rang the chime a few more times." Kirk said, looking at her once again.

Fa'Rhun just waved her hand, dismissing their apologies. "It is no matter, Captain. I am not shy about the appearance of my body, many an Alvaan man has seen it before." She said, smiling at their odd looks. "Of course, said men were my brothers, but it is of no matter on Alvaan bathing rituals." She said, motioning to a couch she had aquired for her room.

"It's nothing important, we were just wondering, if you would join us at our table in the mess hall for dinner, and to let you know that if you needed anything, just call one of us." Kirk said, trying to clear her image from his mind, it was a difficult task. "I thank you for the offer, Captain Kirk, though, I already know most of my way around the ship, I may see you all at dinner tonight, I do not know yet weither or not I require food." She replied, a small smile forming across her lips.

)( A Few Hours Later )(

"Lady Fa'Rhun, how are you this evening?" Spock asked, arching a brow at her as she came into the mess hall for something to eat. "Come join us!" McCoy said, motioning over to the table where most of the higher-ups were sitting at, Kirk, Scotty, and even Uhura with them.

"Fine, Mr. Spock, and, as I've often asked, 'Lady' is not nessisary." She said as she took a seat beside him at the table, looking at the humans with an arched silvery brow. "I say she's spending too much time with Spock." McCoy grumbled at the all too familiar look.

"My mannerisims are the same as they have always been. You just haven't known me long enough to reconize such." She replied. "Why don't you get you some of this WONDERFUL food?" Kirk asked, grinning slightly, pointing to various plates, Fa'Rhun taking on a slightly uncomfortable look.

"I will have the fruits and vegetables, as we Alvaan do not eat meat." She replied, making them blink at her. "She's like another Vulcan then?" Scotty asked McCoy, who gave him a 'why are you asking me?' look. "I am unfamiliar with Vulcan customs. It's just the way of our people."

"It tends to be...difficult..eating something that was once alive, and had any resemblance of sentiance. I 'can' eat the charred flesh of lesser beings, such as cows and the like, but I prefer not to. I have spent too many times touching minds with such things, not cows particularly, but beings that resembled them." Fa'Rhun replied, taking a sip of water, and making the humans look uncertainly at their meat.

"In fact, from studies brought back from our people when they resided upon your planet, they found that surprisingly cows had mentalities equal to that of an extreamly young human child." She said, making Uhura nudge her plate away, and Scotty excusing himself. "I think I might be needed back in Engineering." He quietly replied, leaving, and perhaps looking a little green.

Kirk and McCoy blinked a little, before Kirk began eating his non-meat things upon his plate, though McCoy shrugged a moment and continued eating his steak. "It would seem, that you may have accomplished in seconds what I have been trying to do for years." Spock said, brow arched in humor.

"Though, one wouldn't expect someone like the Doctor to change his ways." Spock said after a moment, brow arched. "Well, they shouldn't taste so good then." He grumbled, taking another bite. "And as such others are entitled to their own opinions. Forgive me if I offended, but all I really came here for was one of these." Fa'Rhun said, picking up a green apple and standing up once again.

"If I am needed, I will be in my quarters. May you all have calm nights ahead." She said, walking out of the mess hall and leaving them looking after her, Uhura poking at her brisket with a fork. About ten minutes later, Spock appeared at her door, ringing the chime.

He entered when she called out for him to, Spock stepping inside, the door sliding closed behind him as he looked at her over at a desk, doing something with a pencil and some paper. "You may sit where ever you may like." She replied, glancing up at him a moment.

"May I inquire what you are doing?" He asked, standing with his hands behind his back. "One of my 'hobbies'. It's a picture of my elder brother." She replied, lifting the paper to show a black and white picture of what looked like what most women would call a 'stunning' man who had long hair and distinguished features.

"You enjoy drawing?" Spock asked, taking a seat infront of her desk, looking curiously at the picture. "I do." She replied, sliding the picture into a drawer and pulling out a fresh sheet of paper, a bemused smile on her face. She seemed to study him for a moment, before she began drawing once more, the two sitting in companionable silence as he watched the drawing begin to take shape.

He arched a brow as about fifteen minutes later, she lifted it to him, to show his likeness, though he had reconized it quite a while back. She offered it to him, and he took the page, holding it at the edges as he studied it. "Remarkable." He replied, making to hand it back to her, but she waved it away. "You may keep it if you wish." She replied, giving him a faint smile.

Her face seemed to darken slightly before it went away, almost making Spock wonder if he had even saw it. "I..have others." She said, blue eyes shifting away from his own dark gaze, as if in embarrassment. She reached into another drawer, and pulled out another picture, one of him, though this one held his trademark quirked brow and him looking as if he saw something interesting.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is it that every time I am around you, I feel a small presence near my mind? I recall you mentioning earlier about 'touching minds' during dinner." Spock inquired, watching as she slid the picture away. "As most Alvaan, we have what the humans call 'telepathy'." She replied, arching a brow at him.

"Every Alvaan is born with it, and are trained practically since birth how to control it. One of the excercises is extending one's mind out, feeling out, mostly nature, and other's minds. At any one point, if I wanted, I could 'see' into another's mind, usually in about a five to ten mile radius from myself." She said, hand reaching up to push silvery hair behind a pointed ear.

"Fascinating." He replied, brow arching further. "I suppose it is. I choose not to, as most people, even Alvaan are wary of others in their minds. It's mostly used for sensing things in nature, feeling out if something is there, or is not." She said, looking to him.

"Not that I have tried, but, I can feel that you, yourself, have mental capibilities, of such?" She asked, brow arching. "Somewhat. Most Vulcans enter minds though what we call a 'Mind Meld'. And it requires the physical touching of another, though, most Vulcans, like myself, can usually keep such from happening by keeping a mental barrier up when around those who may accidentally touch them and unintentionally invoke a meld." He replied, glancing at the picture of himself.

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time? I belive it is time for my shift upon the Bridge." Spock said, folding the picture and sliding it into a pocket. Fa'Rhun tilted her head forwards, in a nod. "As you wish, Mr. Spock. I am most likily going to be here in my quarters, the medical facility, or the holo-deck." She replied, a faint smile turned towards him as he excused himself from her room.

He later found her in the holo-deck, sitting in what appeared to be a garden, and looking silently at a strange glowing plant that she must've implanted into the holo-deck's log from memory. "It's what we Alvaan call a 'Radiant'. Very beautiful, yet even to an Alvaan, deadly. I, of course, have the settings on any who would use it as a mild sting." She said, not even looking to him.

"It must be hard, to lose one's home, their planet even." Spock said, hands behind his back, looking at the interesting colors the strange plant radiated. "I have grown accustomed to the fact I may never see the fields and forests of my planet, for a while, Z'ress was a comforting presence, but now, she is gone, with her mate and child." Fa'Rhun said, staring at the plant.

"But I have found another who has the same presence as my younger sister." She said, making Spock arch a brow in curiosity. "You have almost the same presence as another Alvaan, and as such, I don't feel as alone as I once did." She paused a moment, before looking to him, finally.

"I know you are curious of our culture and ways, Mr. Spock." She said, making him look to her. "I must indeed admit, that yes, I am extreamly curious." Spock said, taking a seat beside her when she moved over for him. "It could take years, for me to fully explain to one who is not Alvaan, of our ways." She replied, turning back to the plant.

"From what I've gathered from both Perren, and Sarda, even from what I could find in the ship's library, Vulcans are extreamly private, perhaps, even more so than we Alvaan are, so, forgive me if I offend, but wouldn't it be the best way, in the sharing of information, be best through a meld?" She asked, turning her blue eyes to his dark ones.

Spock paused a moment at her words, yes, she was right, about both Vulcans, and about learning about the Alvaan, a mind meld would be the easiest course of action, and, privately, Spock had been wanting to meld with Fa'Rhun, he wanted to know more about her, her ways, and her mind.

"It is the most logical way." Spock replied, hands reaching out and up to her face, though, nothing happened..yet. She reached her own hands up to his face, though it was similar in the way he did his, it wasn't the same, as her ring and pinky fingers went under his ears, and her middle and index fingers over the top, her tumbs resting lightly upon the edges of his brows.

Once she had done this, he was inside of her mind, or, something similar to it. "Where we are, is a plane between our minds, it connects us, safely, in such an event that if we were to be pulled apart, we would not risk our minds in each other's bodies. It's a precaution we Alvaan learned to do as a safeguard for each other's minds." She stated in their minds.

"Fascinating." Spock replied. "I can give you the information on how to achieve this yourself. As telepaths, when one knows how to utilize this plane of minds, one could keep another at bay from their mind if another were to try to force a meld." She said before it seemed like a door opened and her knowledge began to flow into his mind; Spock, doing the same for her, as she was equally as curious about him, as he was of her.

Spock had a fleeting glimpse of a small silver haired child standing out in the rain, soaked from head to foot, and not looking very happy, as an older male taunted her from the safety of the rain, before another male jumped out into the rain, throwing a cloak over her shoulders and picking her up, carrying her back inside. They parted a few minutes later, each going over their mind to fully understand what the other had given them.

)( The Next Day )(

Spock found Fa'Rhun in one of the civillian's classrooms for children, namely, the one which was used for musical studies and practice. None of the children seemed to notice Spock's entrance, but then again, they were enraptured in the song that Fa'Rhun was singing to them, after they begged her to hear a song from her planet.

"_Save the song, save it now for a better life. Time to wake, because time's flying on and on. But if you want to belive in a better life, find a way to try to come together in a song. Save the song, save it now for a better life. Time to wake, because time's flying on and on. But if you want to belive in a better life, find a way to try to come together in a song. Save the song, save it now for a better life. Time to wake, because time's flying on and on. But if you want to belive in a better life, find a way to try to come together in a song._" Fa'Rhun sang.

Spock tilted his head a moment, though the children had no idea what she said, because she sang it in her native language, Spock was able to know, because of the mind meld with Fa'Rhun allowed him to learn her language. "Lady Rhun, that was so pretty. I wish I could sing like you." One of the girls said, the others nodding.

"Well, young one, with much practice and learning, you can. Though, it would take many years of dedication. But the end result is worth it, right?" She asked, flashing them a small smile as they agreed with her. "I must go now, but, maybe if your teacher agrees, I could come back and help." She said, the children cheering at their Teacher's agreement.

Fa'Rhun exited the room with Spock, the children going back to their studies. "That was an..interesting song." Spock said, glancing at her. "It's one of many childhood songs I remember my mother singing to my brothers, sisters, and myself when the sun would rise. My mother was prized among many for her voice, and many claimed that the only reason the sun rose in the mornings was because she sang it up." Fa'Rhun said, making Spock arch a brow.

"It was mainly said in jest, as we all knew why it would rise. But my mother was an accomplished Siren of our people." She said as they walked the halls. "Fascinating." Spock replied, a slight memory shifting to his mind about Sirens in Alvaan culture. It was one, usually female, who was gifted more than most with voice and song.

A few days later, Kirk and McCoy found their missing Science Officer in the gym, a gaggle of children, ranging from 10, to about 16, even a few Security officers watching as well, a teacher watching in curiosity as Spock was helping Fa'Rhun to demonstrate some sort of self-defence.

"And that, young ones, is how to complete a perfect Elend Tagnik'Zur Inth." Fa'Rhun stated, hand stretching out and helping Spock back to his feet. Spock had a few light bruises, mainly from the strikes she had landed on him, when he failed to realize just how strong the woman was.

"Now." Here she paused, looking at all the excited children. "I will be holding teachings on the art of Alvaan self defence three days of your Earth week. I will need written agreement from your elders before any of you may partake in such a course. And remember, just because it looks easy, it is not." She stated, watching the children watch her with rapt attention.

"I hope that was a satisfactory demonstration?" She asked, looking to the teacher, who nodded, unable to speak. The teacher seemed to find her voice, as she called the children to her and herded them back to class. A few of the Security officers whispered among themselves as they left, but not before saluting Kirk, who dismissed them.

"Man Spock, you look a little..worse for wear. I guess getting beat up by a woman does that to a man. Err, an extreamly talented and strong woman!" McCoy said, adding the last at the arched brow that Fa'Rhun gave him. "Mr. Spock exceeded my expectations I had of him. If he had been human..well, he would've needed serious medical treatment from the first minute." Fa'Rhun stated, visually assessing the damage upon Spock's person.

"That was interesting. Why would someone like you a, uhh, Healer, need to know such things?" Kirk asked, curious. Fa'Rhun continued to assess Spock's form, giving a motion like a shrug. "When one is heir to the rulers of most of the planet you lived on, it would be a wise, and logical idea to know various forms of self-defence. Of course, none knew but myself, that I was going to allow my younger sister, Z'ress, to ascend to the throne instead of myself." She stated.

"May I?" She asked, still looking at Spock, and raised a hand. Spock arched a brow, and nodded, curious, he knew she was a healer, but he had yet to really see how she accomplished such things. Spock's face was ever neutral at the touch, while McCoy scowled, and Kirk frowned slightly.

From what Spock knew of Fa'Rhun, and her people, they lived in a much warmer climate than even the Vulcans did, and he knew from the mindmeld, that her touch was warmer than his own would seem to a human's. But, her touch now, it felt, almost like it was just a few degrees under burning up.

The healing touch that rolled down his body from her touch quieted such thoughts, as slowly, the various bruises began to fade away, and eventually, disappear, leaving Spock to appar as he normally did.

Fa'Rhun pulled her hand away, silently inspecting the work she had done, leaving both Kirk and McCoy amazed at her abilities. Spock turned to Fa'Rhun, intending to thank her for the help, when she gave a simple statement.

"I..am weary." She said, before she crumpled to the floor, the three of them rushing towards her unconscious form; McCoy asserting all the power he had as the ship's Doctor, and had Spock carry her to the med bay.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction of mine. I have a somewhat idea of where it's going. For those of you who may be curious about the backstory of Z'ress and Perren, I may decide to write a small side story regarding the two..If I ever get around to it.

Let me know how you feel about my story, like it? Love it? Hate it? Whichever it is, tell me.


End file.
